Wash My Doubts Away
by Rivulet027
Summary: Regrouping in Logan's cabin with Puck, Jean-Paul and Mac. Logan shows up. Heather/Mac, Jean-Paul/Kyle.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with the Hamlet that gets quoted. 

A/N: Series 4 Post Issue 2 of Alpha Flight.

A/N2: There is a kiss between Logan and Jean-Paul, it is just a friendly kiss and a way to help Jean-Paul come back into his own head. I'm assuming Jean-Paul doesn't know how bad off Kyle is yet…because if he did I'm sure he'd run off and start knocking heads in. Pairings are Mac/Heather and Jean-Paul/Kyle.

Wash My Doubts Away:

Mac isn't sure he's ever felt so hopeless. Take away his life and he'll come back, eventually and more than once. Take away his child and he'll rage and try to find a solution. Take away his wife's mind and he's hiding out with two former teammates, one who was supposedly dead until a few hours ago. He's actually not sure that Puck is all there in the head, he's only ever seen Jeanne-Marie have mental breakdown and help to nurse Logan back from one so he really has little to compare it to, but Puck is bouncing around the cabin, they're taking a break in, and spouting things that make little sense. Mac isn't sure of Jean-Paul either since he's hugging his knees, back against a wall, just still. Mac is sure that they need to get some food in Jean-Paul, his high metabolism will make it dangerous if he goes without for long. Mac's also certain that there's more going on there, but isn't sure how to ask without getting snapped at.

The only comfort is that the cabin as a familiar lived in feel and this distinctive made by hand feel to nearly everything. It's very Logan. Mac isn't even sure why that puts him at ease, it just does.

Puck slides down from the cabinet he's been rummaging though to stop in front of him. Once Mac looks down at him, gives Puck his undivided attention Puck tells him, "Something is rotten in the state of Denmark."

Mac blinks, wants to point out that they're in Canada and on some levels knows he's missing a reference.

"And yet there's no method to your madness," Jean-Paul chides before he grimaces, rubs his temples and buries his face in his knees. Mac becomes even more concerned when Jean-Paul gulps in several slow shaky breaths.

Mac's on the verge of asking Jean-Paul what's wrong when Puck spins towards the door and demands, "Who's there?"

Mac moves carefully to look out the window and he's not sure if he should be relieved or concerned that Logan's jumping out of a jeep. He heading towards Jean-Paul, ready for them to make the quickest exit they can because they really can't take any chances right now…not when…not after…

They brainwashed his wife, at least he hopes she's brainwashed. The alternative is scarier. He's not sure he can deal with his wife being a murderous supervillian and in her right mind.

Puck throws the door open and demands, "Are you friend or foe?"

"Hello to ya too Eugene," Logan greets.

"I cut her down, she's not one of us anymore," Puck continues, "She's become a lady most deject and wretched."

Mac's tense, but they could use the help. Unity hadn't gotten to Logan, had they?

Logan just looks at Puck and shakes his head, "Tell ya what, have a seat and I'll get you a beer."

Puck nods gravely before finding a seat at the table. Mac nods back when Logan gives him one, but watches silently as Logan crouches down in front of Jean-Paul. Logan frowns, then looks at Mac.

Mac frowns, gives Logan that look that says Jeanne-Marie has gone missing again or Aurora gone missing. Mac still isn't entirely sure she's one person yet and he's very much not sure which one they left behind.

Mac winces at Logan's bravo, as he watches his friend reach out and ruffle Jean-Paul's hair, then takes the full effect of Beaubier's glare. Logan rolls his eyes, grins and then presses a friendly kiss to Jean-Paul's lips, stays there till Jean-Paul's tension uncoils and they're closed mouth kissing slowly. Logan pulls back, nods, presses a brush of lips to Jean-Paul's forehead and reminds, "We'll get her back. Don't let her get in your head."

"They've done something to her," Jean-Paul says, the pain evident on his face.

"We can't get her back if she can get in your head," Logan points out. Mac chides himself at this revelation. Where is his head? How had he not taken the twin's bond into account? How badly is Jean-Paul affected by what is happening to his sister? Will his sister be able to use Jean-Paul to find them?

One thing at a time, Mac tells himself...he can barely focus through the pain. He can't lose his child then lose his wife.

Jean-Paul nods and accepts Logan helping him to his feet. Jean-Paul leans a bit unsteadily against the wall. Logan looks up at him and shakes his head, "Been too long since you ate?"

Jean-Paul nods before he smoothes out his uniform and joins Puck at the table. Mac still isn't sure he trusts, even as Logan turns towards him.

"How?" he asks.

Logan shrugged, "Device Hank gave me, Johnny activated it."

"We needed help," Jean-Paul puts in.

"Came to check it out, looks like things are…" Logan trails off to frown at both Puck and Jean-Paul seated at his table.

"We're it," Mac admits, "Heather brought the team in, betrayed us. She…"

He trails off because he's not sure he can say it again. The first time he'd been angry and relieved to see Puck alive.

"I think they might have brainwashed her," he manages. His wife, the Heather he knows would never go against her team, would never not take care of her team…unless that's what she thought she was doing. Mac tries to stop the multiple possibilities that run through his head. They just lost their daughter. He can't lose her too, can't.

Logan grabs him, pulls Mac down to eye level. Mac shakes his head. It's too much to face.

"You and Heather helped me piece myself back together when I lost everything," Logan reminds, "We'll get her back and then we'll do the same for her."

For the first time since this started Mac feels hope.


End file.
